Enotheria
Enotheria is a newly developed country located in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, between the continents of North America and Africa. It is considered as a North American nation, consisting of 14 provinces. At 3.42 million square kilometers in total, Enotheria is the smallest nation in North America. The land of Enotheria was once inhabited by the citizens of Kratiskap. Together the two peoples formed one nation however they split just before the Civil War in the year 2023. Enotheria is a parliamentary democracy and a constitutional democracy,with Michael Panos as its current president. The country's main language is english. It is one of the world's most ethnically diverse and multicultural nations, a result of large scale immigration, with a population of 17 million people. Enotheria is a developed country that possesses an advanced economy, relying heavily on their exports and imports. Despite the economic depression that the nation experienced from 2029-2023, Enotheria managed to return to a stable state with the help of President Panos's "New Deal", where he introduced a series of domestic programs. It is ranked as the 17th wealthiest country in the world, with an estimated GDP in 2040 of 13.6 trillion. The nation ranks among the highest in international measurements of education, civil liberties and quality of life. Enotheria is recognized as a member of NATO, International Covenant on civil and political rights, World Trade Organization and the United Nations. Etymology The name Enotheria derives from two separate Greek words. "Eno" originates from the Classical Greek term Henosis, which means "oneness" or "unity". The second half of the nation's name, "theria", derives from the Greek term, Eleftheria, meaning liberty. Michael Panos, the current president, is the descendant of the Greek liberal politican, Themistoklis Sophoulis. He decided to follow in his great grandfather's footsteps and named the country based on the values he wished to uphold. History In the year of 2022, a large amount of people came together with many ideas to create a nation with everything they would want in a country. There was first a national debate. This debate occurred to determine the future of this new nation. The topics that were undetermined included ideologies for the economy and society, the nation’s innovative name, laws to uphold, the values of the nation, etc. In November of 2022, the people of the land decided to elect Michael Panos as their leader after many democratic voting events by the people. With Michael Panos’ heritage he came to a conclusion of naming the country Enotheria. When it was time to discuss the ideologies the nation wanted to sustain the people had an enormous disagreement. They agreed on Liberalism for the Socio-Political ideology. The people could not decide between Capitalism and Moderate Socialism. With the disagreement of the economic ideologies, a war began between the people of Enotheria. The Civil War commenced in 2023 and lasted 6 years ending in June of 2029. Half of the country decided to create a separate country named Kratiskap. Kratiskap is fully Capitalist and Enotheria Moderate Socialist. Thousands of ''Enotherians ''(people of Enotheria) joined the troops to help their country concur The Civil War. Many of Enotheria’s resources were exploited including all the different types of oils found in the tropical rain forests. Millions of ''enos ''(Enotheria currency-0.70 to 1 American dollar) were invested in military supplies. After the deplete of Kratiskap’s resources, Enotheria claims victory after the six year war. Enotheria, being a newly founded country, hasn’t accumulated a great deal of money after only been create less than 7 years ago. This war put Enotheria in great dept. Enotheria went through an Economic Depression up until April of 2032. Despite winning the war, Enotheria suffered enormous human and material losses. Meanwhile thousands found themselves unemployed. This was a very though time for this country. Although, Enotheria is a country that possesses and advanced economy, with the help of exports and imports, the country managed to get through it and return to a stable state. Government intervention ensures regulation of economy. The government introduces domestic programs beginning in 2033. President Panos’ “New Deal” is a program meant to respond to the depression. Programs include Banking Reform, Monetary Policy that reforms public works, Rurah programs which is a relief program and Wealth programs. The nation develops liberal views to avoid past mistakes like wars while encouraging moderate socialism to set a limit to our liberalistic views. Geography Enotheria occupies a small portion of land in the middle of the ocean, at 3.42 million square kilometers in total. It is located to the east of the United States and the west of Portugal. Greenland lies in the north while Brazil lies to the south of Enotheria. By total are, Enotheria is the smallest country in North America. By land alone, it ranks as the 57th largest country in the world. The nation lies between the latitudes 44° and 36° S and longitudes 46° and 36° E. The mountainous islands of Enotheria is covered in tropical rainforests. The highest mountain is Mount Regis. It measures up to 3157 meters (10358 ft) above sea level and is a popular tourist site. Enotheria also has over 500 rivers, Potami River being the longest. Potami River runs toward the south, through the capital city of Veria, and connects to Laguna Bay, the largest lake in Enotheria. The Bay separates two main cities, Rhodes and Lamia. Enotheria has a population of 17,051,340, according to the 2035 census. The country`s population density amounts to 2.0 inhabitants per square kilometers. It is among the lowest in the world. The most densely populated part of the country is the capital city, Kavala, located in Northern Epirus along the Iraklion River. Average summer temperatures across Enotheria vary slightly from region to region. As a result of being near the equator, average temperatures for southern regions such as Lamia, are between 30°C-35°C. Northern regions such as Kavala, have slightly cooler temperatures ranging from 25°C-30°C. Government and Politics Enotheria has been a constitutional democracy since it became a country. It has a democratic parliamentary system where majority rule is tempered by minority rights protected by laws. In the Enotherian Federalist system, there are three levels of government: federal, provincial and local. The local government's duties are taken care of by the municipal government. In each level of government, all representatives are elected by a plurality vote of citizens by district. The Federal governemnt is composed of three different branches: Legislative: The legislature of Enotheria is formed by the House of Representatives (Lower House) and the Senate (Upper House). They have the power to declare war, make federal laws, approve treaties, as well as the power of the purse and the power of impeachment by which it can remove seated members of the government. Executive:The president and the Cabinet of Enotheria form the executive powers of the country. The Cabinet may initiate laws and policies and may veto or accept them. The members of the Cabinet as well as other officers are appointed by the President (subject to Senate and citizen approval), who are to administer and enforce federal laws and policies. The President is the commander in chief of the military, and can veto legislative bills before they become laws (subject to citizen approval). Judicial: It is formed by the Supreme Court of Enotheria as well as lower federal courts which include provincial and municipal courts. The judges are appointed by the president with the Senate and the people's approval. They can intepret law and nullify those they believe are unconstituional. The House of Representatives contains 365 members, each of which represent a district for a two year term. They are elected by simple plurality in a district. The 104 members of the Senate, whose seats are apportioned on a regional basis, serve until death. The President can remain in power for four years. This allows time for the government to implement new policies and laws,develop the values of the nation and correct past mistakes of the last government. All decisions are made based on the consent of the people however the government must lead the nation within the guidelines of the Constitution of Enotheria. Law The Constitution of Enotheria is the Supreme Law of the country and consists of written texts. Enotheria's Judiciary plays a significant role in interpreting laws and has the power to overturn Acts of Parliament that violate the country's Constitution. The Supreme Court of Enotheria is the highest court and is also the final arbiter for cases. It has been led by Chief Justice Stephanie Gardner ( the first female Chief Justice) along with the other eight Puisne Justices, who are appointed by both the President and the poeple. The federal Cabinet of Enotheria also appoints justices to superior counts in provincial jurisdictions. In regards to cases, the judge ultimately makes the final decision in court but must consult both the people and the jury, who make judgments based on a sufficient amount of evidence. The Legislature of Enotheria, formed by the upper and lower house of parliament create laws tempered by the Constitution. These laws are then sent to the Cabinet of Enotheria (followed by the President) who can veto or accept the proposed laws with the people's approval. If the laws are accepted,they are enforced through the municipal police forces or Enotheria's military police. Punishments Homicide: The legislature of Enotheria states that homicide is the worst offense to take part in. Therefore if someone were to commit homicide they will be obliged to serve a maximum sentence of life imprisonment. Theft: The legislature of Enotheria states that theft is prohibited. The punishments include a maximum imprisonment of 4 years or a fine depending on the severity of the theft. Fines range from 200 enos to 5000 enos. Tax Evasion: The legislature of Enotheria states that tax evasion is completely not acceptable. If someone were to violate tax rules they would have to pay double the violated amount in which they saved while violating the tax rules. Drug possession: The legislature of Enotheria states that the possession of "soft drugs" like Cannabis is legal. However only when having the possession of 3 grams or less. Drug production, selling and exporting/importing and drugs other than "soft drugs" use is completely illegal. Charges include 1 month to 5 year imprisonment depending on many factors (amount, type, etc). Foundational Values and Principles Social ideologies: The social ideology of Enotheria is a Libertarian system. It strongly values individuality, being an idividual is very important to this country because it promotes the exercise of one's goals and desires. By having regular voting and decision making, involving the people.Liberty is definitely a big part of living in Enotheria, where individuals have control over their own actions. All citizens have rights and freedom in many aspects. Enotheria values intergrity. Most of its laws and human rights are based on honesty. As a country, all actions are taken under the consideration with honesty and truthfulness. This country is for the people. It is a democracy. All citizens have rights and have a say in everything that is done to improve the country. Everything that Enotheria chooses to do do is done for optimal achievement of a goal while taking the population into consideration. Economic Ideologies: The economic ideology of Enotheria is a Social Democratic system. Enotheria's main goal is to have pubilc wealth for all. All citizens with the same job make the same amount of income. Fairness is also a big part of Enotheria. Citizens get what they need, no one gets special treatment in companies. Everyone gets the same education, to have fair possibilities in the work place. Collaboration is part of Enotheria. The country promotes trade and investment opportunities. This increases economic revenue for the government. Any member of any company or government group must do their part in providing by doing collective duties to help increase the economy. The citizens of Enotheria have the right of of ownership of private property. This leeds to economic progress since people tend to exert themselves for earning money. This leads to inventions in many fields like industry, agriculture, business, these are all great for economic development. Sustainability Plan Economic: If the country was faced with the destruction of its natural habitats and increased pollution, the government would intervene by introducing a series of environmental programs and would provide the citizens with environmental awareness. This is demonstrated through a variety of environmental presentations at all school levels. By doing this, the citizens become aware of the threats surrounding them and will be forced to take action. In addition, every citizen over the age of 15 would participate in the Plant-a-Tree Program which would help fight deforestation. By doing this, the forests would continue to provide clean water and air, improve agricultural productivity, slow the rate of climate change, counter desertification and support economic growth. Social: If the nation is faced with violent protests that involved vandalization, the municipal police would take action by forcing the protesters to get off the streets. Since Enotheria highly values the freedom of speech, the protesters have the right to participate in a debate with the officials that represent the government. They are free to voice their opinion and the government will then try to accomodate the people to the best of their ability. The citizens have the right to protest however they may not do so if it involves violence and the destruction of the city's property. Environment: If Enotheria was forced to balance between the interests of industry and environment, the government would set up research facilities to find new methods to extract renewable resources, methods that don't involve significant damage to the environment. Since Enotheria is home to thousands of tropical rainforests, there are many renewable resources such as bamboos which are known for their versatility. Instead of using hardwood oak that can take up to 40 years to harvest, bamboos can be used since they can be harvested in 1-5 years. This offers a chance to drastically reduce that figure and protect the forests that we have left. Bamboo absorbs carbon dioxide and releases 35% more oxygen into the atmosphere than an equivalent stand of hardwood trees. Natural oils can also be extracted from rain forests such as coconut oil, which can be used instead of gasoline.